Talk:Metal Gear (weapon)
Removing the Shagohod I feel that the Shagohod doesn't really belong here since: # the metal gear concept was competing with the shagohod design originally. # metal gear as Granin said have legs not treads. (hmm I wonder about arsenal gear :-)). # the shagohod is really a way of increasing the range of IRBMs Metal Gear is a completely different threat. I'd be happy for shagohod to be classed under a See also section since it is pretty similar. anyone have any opinions on this?? --Drawde83 04:48, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :I was actually thinking about this the other day. I think a See Also link would be good, however it would probably not be seen. Possibly in a new section called other maybe? just a thought. The reason i think its in there is because they do refer to it as the first metal gear in the game. tho i do agree with you on this subject. maybe wait and see what others think. Selo 10:37, 10 March 2006 (UTC) ::I agree, it definitely makes more sense in See Also. If the Shagohod were a Metal Gear, Granin, the guy who invented the name, would have called it one. Ipso facto, it's not. The Gekko is also never referred to as one, so I'm going to stay away from that, but I do think we should add Mk. II and III. Otacon specifically called Mk. II a Metal Gear, and he may not be Granin, but it's enough for it to be placed on the page with an "Otacon says" qualifier. - Kuukai2 19:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC)---- Regarding Metal Gear RAY not being a true Metal Gear, while not nuclear equipped itself plays a part in nuclear strategy by acting as a deterrent to any nation using a standard MG, like say REX. I am pretty sure I heard Otacon explain this when he was explaining the Gekko to Old Snake.So I would assume that any bipedal tank that plays a part in nuclear strategy as a launch platform(REX) or a denial system(RAY) would qualify as a Metal Gear Oso27us 23:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Good point You bring up a good point. I think it was me who put the Shagohod in here, so I guess I'm to blame, hehe. The "see also" idea I can see working, definitly. EDIT: Nevermind, Selo beat me to it, hehe. - Fantomas The problem is that it's the "Metal Gear" of MGS3. Just state that it's a parallel dead-end. Kalaong 03:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) yeah well what about Irving they aren't metal gears just cheep knock offs that moo like a cow it's more laughable then scary :You kidding? The opening to MGS4 where the Gekko's storm onto the scene is one of the most intense sections of the whole Metal Gear series, especially on a first play-through. --Fantomas 00:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) True but the fact that they're mooing really takes that intensity away :Well, the idea behind it (as Kojima stated in an early interview regarding MGS4) was that in Japan, a cow's "moo" is synonymous with a person's childhood, as are the noises Chicada's make (which are also audible just before the Gekko's arrive). The point being that these sounds would lull the player into a false sense of security and then BAM, the Gekko would strike. Kojima made it sound as though his original intention with MGS4 was to have a large focus on this "psychological warfare" within MGS4. --Fantomas 17:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) well the only time i fear the damn things is when music is over playing the attacks or its on mute meaing the Japanise fail at spooking me hense is why FEAR is so much better :FEAR? Seriously? FEAR uses the exact same scare tactic over and over again. It's a good game, I'll give you that, but it wasn't really scary man. --Fantomas 00:55, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Mass-Production Hmm, I was discussing this with Weedle before, and we decided that it wasn't specifically mentioned that there were mass-produced versions of REX (i.e. the exact same model). Rogue states built their own versions of REX from the REX blueprints, which were derivatives of the original, sop they would all have been slighlty different from one another. Basically, mass-produced is not the correct term, unlike for RAY. --Bluerock 18:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker Shouldn't Peace Walker/Basilisk be included on this page? I know it was never referred to as Metal Gear but it is a bipedal (sometimes) tank capable of launching a nuke. It's far closer to a true Metal Gear than ICBMG/RAXA or even Gekko.-- 04:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Metal Gear Rising Metal Gear Rising features several unmanned "Metal Gear" machines including a customized (presumably black market) RAY and the Grad, and a new Metal Gear - implicitly identified as a Metal Gear - which carries no nuclear weapons and is designed to burn down cities in asymmetrical warfare. It appears that the definition of a Metal Gear is slowly evolving to mean "any big mecha thing in the Metal Gear setting." Atypicaloracle (talk) 19:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Grad isn't a Metal Gear, it's an Unmanned Gear (UG). Evil Tim (talk) 20:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I hate they kind of forgot that "Metal gear" specifically ment walking nuclear tanks. Not "Mini-Walking robot" or "2 legged ATV". That all started changing back in MGS2, when RAY was not designed to fire nukes. It got worse in 4, when they introduced the MKII (which is doesnt even walk, its just has leg-like supension systems). Then Revengence you has EXCELSUS which was no longer bi-pedal, supporting SEVERAL legs instead. I have 0 idea why they called RAXA / ICBMG a Metal Gear as the only "walking" it did was crawl forward with its missle pods as you disable its jet thrusters. That is a VTOL/hovercraft, not a Metal Gear. Peace Walker didnt help, when the eponimous mech had a very REX like form, before morphing into a quadupedal form (which really muddies on if its considered a Metal Gear).RemingtonV (talk) 04:00, March 2, 2018 (UTC)